


Staying In

by hyewolfies



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewolfies/pseuds/hyewolfies
Summary: A collection of LOONA drabbles to make you happy while you're stuck at home.
Kudos: 20





	1. Heejin

[9:56 AM]

“How on Earth do you do this?”, you ask, frustrated. “These numbers never add up!”

Heejin laughs and kindly pulls the sudoku puzzle book from your hands.

“Here, I’ll teach you”.


	2. Hyunjin

[10:47 AM]

“Come on, tell me what you think”, you ask Hyunjin.

You watch quietly as she cuts a slice from the bread loaf you’ve just baked. Hyunjin then tears another bit from the slice before putting it in her mouth.

You raise an eyebrow, staring with curiosity at the scene.

“What?”, she questions between a munch and the other. “That’s how experts do it!”


	3. Haseul

[6:03 PM]

Haseul calls you from the living room. “What do you feel like watching today?”, she asks.

You make your way to the couch, a bowl of popcorn in your hands, and sit next to her.

“Hmm, I guess I’m in the mood for something cute and romantic”, you answer. “Whatever you choose is fine.”

Haseul kisses you on the cheek and steals a popcorn from the bowl. “Then I have just the perfect one”.


	4. Yeojin

[11:24 AM]

“Stop moving so much, you’re going to smudge all of my hard work”, Yeojin scolds you.

You mumble an apology before stretching your hands out once more.

“I’ve got my eyes on you”, Yeojin warns as she opens another nail polish bottle.


	5. Vivi

[2:37 PM]

“Is there a thing like a shy model?”, you ask when you enter the living room, wrapping your arms around yourself. “I’ve never done anything like this before”.

Kahei stops setting up her phone on top of a stack of books.

“Well, maybe”, she answers, moving closer to you. “But this is a home photoshoot, so you have nothing to worry about”.

Kahei puts a strand of your hair behind you ears. You couldn’t disagree with her statement, so you just smile in return.

“Turn around”, she suddenly asks, excited. “I want to take one more look at your outfit and make-up before we start”.

“Show off”, you mumble, but obey anyway. “Just because you styled me yourself.”


	6. Kim Lip

[7:12 PM] 

“You should add a little more pink”, Jungeun suggests. “It looks good on you”.

You take a look at the small mirror in front of you. “Hm, I guess you’re right”, you say back. “It faded away when I put on the glitter”.

Jungeun stops blending her own eyeshadow and turns to you, a clean brush in hand. “Here, let me do it.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be teaching me how to do my own makeup!”

Jungeun laughs. “I’ll just do one side then, I promise”.


	7. Jinsoul

[8:53 PM]

When you enter the room, Jinsol motions you to come over and sit next to her.

“What do you think of this?”, she gives you her phone. Her screen shows an oversized cardigan in your favorite color.

“It’s nice”, you answer honestly. “And it looks pretty confortable. Why?”

“That’s good”, Jinsol replies as you give her the phone back. “Because I just bought us matching ones”.


	8. Choerry

[2:30 PM]

“You’re supposed to move your arms like this”, Yerim explains. It’s the third time she shows the move to you and, finally, you think you’ve got the hang of it.

You both practice the dance a few more times just to make sure it’s in sync with the music before recording.

“I think we’re good to go, right?”, Yerim asks.

You nod and press the record button on the TikTok app.


	9. Yves

[9:57 AM]

“What are you reading now?” you ask Sooyoung, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She looks up at you and smiles. “Oh, just this book this crazy person recommended me a thousand times since the middle of March”.

You giggle. “Well, I hope you mean me because that’s my favorite – and you better like it!”


	10. Chuu

[5:46 PM]

“Like this?”, you ask Jiwoo as you show her the photos she asked you to cut up. “I was going for a collage aesthetic look.”

She takes a look at your work before handing you yet another magazine to look through and find some background images and texts to cut out.

“It’s perfect!” Jiwoo declares. She rearranges the pictures on the page, before finally settling on the layout for this part of the scrapbook. “And now we can glue it all up!”


	11. Go Won

[10:02 PM]

“Yes!”, you hear Chaewon shout.

The sound makes you look up from the book you are reading. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry”, she mumbles back, clutching the console in her hand. “I just sold a leftover fossil on Animal Crossing.”


	12. Olivia Hye

[4:45 PM]

“I did it!”, you breath out, “I finally did it! I’m in!”

You clap excitedly at your computer’s screen, staring at the colorful worlds and characters of the game.

Hyejoo sighs, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“You’ve just set up your account”, she reaches for the mouse. “And now it’s time for you to learn how to play.”


End file.
